


Wildcat

by Amitola12



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 50s Fun, A Bit Niche, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Diners, Dirty Dancing to the Contours, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Forward Flirting, Gangs, Greaser Catra, High school but they're 18+, Masc presenting don't mean you won't bottom, Not strict with time period, Obligatory 50s tropes, One Milkshake two straws, Poodle Skirt Adora, Poodle Skirts, Skirts don't mean you can't top, Time Period Doesn't Really Matter, confident Adora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amitola12/pseuds/Amitola12
Summary: A stranger in town was exciting enough. But a beautiful, downright sexy one in her favorite diner? Adora simply couldn’t resist chatting her up.Wildcat was only in town to do a job; move in quickly and move out just as fast to hit the next spot on the list. But there’s just something about that blonde pest that maybe makes her want to… stay. Just a little bit longer.The story of Catra learning that despite her skirts and frills, Adora’s just the tops. In a way Catra has never experienced before.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, folks, you ready for some tropes? The future Mrs. Amitola said to me about 3 months ago that she wanted a fic that was Cry Baby meets But I'm a Cheerleader. Well, cheerleading gave way to poodle skirts and it'll probably end up being only slightly less campy than Johnny Depp's single teared masterpiece. Of course we'll also throw some Dirty Dancing in there, because, duh.
> 
> Anyway, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but things happened. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. Naturally I've got a playlist for it; not strictly 50s music but a nice blend of classic delights from the 50s, 60s, & 70s.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4KsAJMDmHOJOiyU4XcR4hp?si=PekVJcojRs-dfvinazFEzg
> 
> Finally, if you want to see some amazing art for this work by my good friend rokumonshi, I’ve got a post on tumblr that features it. https://amitola12.tumblr.com/post/637866634226335744/wildcat-chapter-1-amitola12-she-ra-and-the
> 
> PS- I use some 50s slang but I *think* the only thing that might not translate super easily are these two. Drop me a comment if anything else wasn't clear!  
> Frosted: angry  
> Jacketed a choice girl: Go steady with.

They played together on the playground in primary school, Adora remembers. She’s not certain that it was an everyday thing, but happened often enough to lodge itself in her memory. Four square, Red Rover, sometimes even just drawing crude self-portraits with chalk on the blacktop. There was definitely a time she would have considered the girl a friend, though she’s not sure she ever even knew her name. Things like that didn’t matter too much in a child’s world. The waif didn’t go to school with them, though whether she was homeschooled or attended some private institution, Adora also never bothered to ask. Just sometimes the magicat girl would be there to join in on the after school frolic and fun. Those were the best days.

But then junior high rolled around and it was a time of major changes. Suddenly the yard wasn’t for playtime, it was for  _ hanging out _ . It was where friends could talk and gossip about their classmates or whisper whatever new curse word they may have stumbled on that week. Adora dutifully joined every day, but missed the games and the play. She missed getting scolded at home for having runs in her tights  _ again _ or grass stains along the bottom of her skirt. The cat-girl had stopped coming around during that time. Adora recalled feeling sad over her absence, but she also had other companions to distract her. The sting eventually passed and the girl faded into the background of her childhood memories, more figment than friend.

Now nearing the end of her high school career, Adora was happy to say life was about play again. The star pitcher for the Thaymor High Peaches, she could not be more thankful that Coach Davis had been so adamant that she join the women’s baseball team at its founding during her sophomore year. Coach often remarked to the team, “You girls don’t know how hard I fought for you to be able to have a league of your own. So show up to practice and work!”

Poodle skirts and her uniform, that was Adora’s whole life. Sure, she did decently in school, enough to keep her parents off her back for the most part, and spent what free time she had with her friends, like any other teenager. The school had dubbed their group ‘The Princesses’ but they really tried to not be exclusive and aloof with their peers. It wasn’t that no one else  _ could _ break into their circle, but Adora, Glimmer, Mermista, and Perfuma just all worked together as they were. They balanced one another out. Where Glimmer was fiery and impulsive, Mermista was placid and droll. Perfuma was the calm breath of reason and Adora supposed headstrong and stubborn were her top descriptors. Once she decided she wanted something, she was steadfast and unmoving in the selection.

There was one other honorary Princess, Glimmer’s boyfriend Bow. They’d been dating for so long that it was just automatic for him to be included as well. Everyone else was welcome- but transient. All their peers knew they could be found at the Crystal Palace most every day, so long as there wasn’t an away game. It was an absurd, haughty name for such a mundane diner, but ever since it had opened up they went so frequently that it was just understood that the high-backed circular booth in the corner was their table. Adora had just returned to the Throneroom, as some of their frosted classmates had dubbed the spot, with a chocolate malt in hand when  _ she _ walked in.

The woman’s boots thudded against the black-and-white checked linoleum, wallet chain jangling as she walked. Had the jukebox not reached the end of someone’s dime, Adora might not have looked over to investigate the heavy footfalls and metallic rustle. And what a shame that would have been.

Straw in her mouth, she watched the black leather jacket clad stranger swagger to the counter and lean her back against it, eying her surroundings impassively. Adora’s eyes traveled up the woman’s body as she chewed the plastic eagerly, captivated by tight denim jeans and sexy slicked back hair. As if on cue, the woman tilted her shades down in Adora’s direction, the blonde utterly lost by what lay underneath them. Two different colors. Who’s eyes were two different colors?!

Setting her glass down on the table and not tearing her gaze away from the mystery woman for even a second, though the woman had long since stopped contemplating her in return, Adora elbowed her best friend. “Who is  _ that _ ?”

“Ow! Watch it; that better not bruise.” Glimmer complained, rubbing her arm. She followed Adora’s stare and took in the lounging miscreant. “No idea, but pretty sure her name is Trouble.”

Adora snorted at her friend’s quick judgement, rolling her eyes heavily at how lame that really had been. “Real cute, Glim. But seriously, does anyone know? Because I definitely want to.” She opened the question up to the entire table. All of her friends shook their heads and shrugged, a bit cowed by the aura the woman exuded. She eyed each patron of their booth, looking for even the tiniest glimpse of information. Finding none, Adora shrugged as she pushed her glass away. “Well, guess I need to go find out for myself.”

“You’re going to just, like, go up to this person out of nowhere and talk to her?” Mermista arched a brow. “Bold, Grayson. Come a long way since your weird crush on Coach Huntara freshman year. You couldn’t even speak around her, not with the way your tongue was always hanging out over her arms.”

“And let’s not forget the secondary school pining years. I’m pretty sure you had it bad for just about every girl in our class, myself included.” Glimmer fluttered her eyelashes and laid an affectionate hand on the blonde’s forearm. “Absolutely flattered, by the way. But also very glad you grew past it.”

“I learned to control my big gay energy- eventually.” Adora flashed her friends a mischievous grin. “What can I say; I like women. A lot.”

“And yet, when was the last time you actually took someone out on a date?” Bow piped in. He normally didn’t get involved in their conversations, especially once the women started throwing their friendly zings at one another, but Adora was his buddy. It would be amazing if she stopped messing around and jacketed a choice girl.

“That I know of, it was me. The summer before junior year.” Perfuma murmured, eyes reflecting back. “It was a lovely time, but I echo Glimmer’s sentiment; there really wasn’t much romantic intent between us. Our friendship is far more fitting.”

“Okayyyy! We’re all agreed here; friendship is not foreplay. Sure, dating isn’t really my thing. But for her… I might make an exception. So, if you’ll excuse me, I’m very curious to find out what brings a knockout like her to our little slice of Nowheresville. Or just try to skip the date entirely; who knows...” Adora trailed off, pointedly ignoring all her friend’s groans and warnings that this was Not Smart. 

Adora swung herself into the backless bar stool next to the stranger, waving off the waitress that tried to come take her order. Razz was sweet, but there was only one thing she wanted to get her mouth on and it wasn’t on the diner’s menu. She put on her silkiest voice, certain the line she’d come up with on her walk over was solid. “Say, what’s a gal like you doing in a place like this?”

The woman didn’t even bother to turn her head in Adora’s direction, hand gripping her bottled drink tighter at the played-out line. She’d heard it used a million times before in various dives around the country, though it was the first time it had been directed towards her. Didn’t work for those people and certainly wasn’t working for her. “Real original. Buzz off, blondie.”

“My name’s Adora, not blondie. What’s yours?” Despite the chilly reception, Adora wasn’t deterred. She had at least noticed that Adora had blonde hair, after all. She could work with that.

“Not interested.” Her tail flicked back and forth dismissively, shooing the irritant away.

“Give me ten minutes and I can change that. Leave you wanting more...” Adora propped her arm up on the counter, holding her head in her hand as she made moon-eyes at the woman. A satisfied smirk spread across her lips when she noticed the woman’s tail had stopped its peeved lashing, instead lowering slowly behind her.

The stranger snorted in reply, though finally took the time to regard the person so shamelessly flirting with her. She took in Adora’s pale blue skirt with the embroidered kitten at the bottom and flowy white blouse with a single glance, sneering as she finished her cursory appraisal. “You wouldn’t even know what to do with me. So, I repeat: buzz off, Adora.”

“Hah! You used my name. We’re halfway to a date already, so let’s make it official. Let me buy you some fries to go with your Coke.” Adora gestured towards Razz, trying to draw her attention to place the order. The old woman ignored her in favor of sweeping.

A lopsided smile graced the woman’s face. “Got a better idea. How about you just give me the bread you’d have spent on the fries and beat it?”

Adora pretended to consider for a moment, tapping her finger against her chin. “Mmm, no because then that would make the  _ other _ things I have in mind for us later tonight very illegal. Exchange of goods and all. Though if you just want to get out of here...” She left it open, eyes glancing towards the diner’s door.

The unknown person cackled in response, the half-smile turning vicious. She raised an eyebrow at Adora. “Aren’t you a bold one… You’re really so sure you can show me a good time, huh?”

Momentarily, Adora was sent adrift. She was caught in the multihued beauty of the woman’s gaze, swept up by the dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose, intoxicated by the scent of well-worn leather and sweet tobacco wafting in the air between them. Knowing she’d been staring just a  _ little too long _ , the blonde cleared her throat, focusing in on her goal once more. “Haven’t I been already? And we’ve only just gotten started.”

“... All right, fine. But I’m staying right here.” The woman turned away again, ear twitching after a breath. “And make it a burger, all the fixings, with a side of fries. Since you’re paying.”

“Burger yes, but fries only happen if I get your name. And trust me, you don’t want to miss out on Darla’s homecut spuds.”

After a moment’s pause, she muttered. “I guess you can call me Wildcat.” 

“Wildcat, hmm? I’m real fond of pussy cats, as you can see.” She gestured to the stitched purple cat on her skirt, a baby blue mane of tulle flowing around its neck. 

The newly identified woman wondered what kind of person wore what looked to be an alien cat on their clothes. “Never would have guessed.” She murmured, shaking her head at the bizarre, froufrou threads. Why she was giving this princess the time of day…

It was at that moment Razz decided Adora was worth her service again, suddenly appearing in front of the pair. “Hello, dearie! What can we get for you? Many different pies today…” The aged woman crooked a finger back at a completely empty dessert case. “Once you come bake with old Razz again.”

“Sorry, Razz, can’t bake today. Wildcat here needs a double all the way with a side of pick-up stix. Tell Darla to put a little extra love into it too; it’s her first time.” Adora winked as she placed the order. 

“It’s Loo-Kee on the grill today, if that little beast hasn’t disappeared somewhere. Bah! Never know where he goes…” Razz muttered, throwing her hands into the air as she wandered off more or less in the direction of the kitchen. 

Adora was about 75% sure the order would be completed, though who knew when it would arrive. Fine by her; all the more time to get to know this mysterious drifter next to her. “Sooo, Wildcat. You in school?”

“Was, once.” The woman took a drag from her bottle of Coke and didn’t elaborate any further.

Adora couldn’t tell if the woman meant she’d dropped out or finished up. She decided it was enough of an answer for now; she was almost through school herself so it really didn’t matter either way. “What do you do in your free time? Besides sitting around diners looking just unreal.”

Wildcat snorted, considering telling the cute blonde to get bent. “Free time? What the fuck is that? Some of us have to  _ work _ to get a few crumbs out of this miserable thing called life. We can’t all be princesses, just goofing off, bugging strangers all day…”

“Funny you say that, that’s exactly what the chuckleheads at school call me and my friends! Princesses.” Adora shook her head, oblivious to the fact that the other woman hadn’t even cracked a smile at her personal anecdote. Inspired by the fact it was  _ almost _ turning into a real back and forth conversation, she pressed on without a second thought. “What brings you to Thaymor? Barely anything worthwhile here. Well, except for me, of course.” She gave Wildcat her most winsome smile, raising a brow to accent it.  _ Very smooth; got it made in the shade. _

“You’re just full of lame lines, aren’t you?” Wildcat snarked, though it didn’t seem to have too much genuine bite to it. Still, just because the broad was beyond hot even in her dumb skirt and blouse didn’t mean she couldn’t stand to get knocked down a peg or two. 

“I’m sorry, did you mean lame or absolutely charming?” Adora served back without missing a beat.

“Hmph.”  _ She’s something else with that damn ego. _ But part of her wasn’t exactly bothered by it, either. There was something novel about being chased for once. Wildcat weighed her options before deciding to divulge a bit. “I guess you could say I’m here for work. Wasn’t exactly expecting  _ this _ place to be a diner now… Remember it as somethin’ completely different.”  She scanned her mismatched eyes over the foreign decor. Last she was here, it was bedecked in colorful stripes and strewn with cheap, penny candy. She could still hear the shrill cries of sticky-handed children crowding around the front counter begging for sweets, herself one of them.

“Wait, so that means you’ve been in town before!” Adora couldn’t hold down her excitement; though how a beauty like Wildcat was ever around without her knowing seemed impossible.

“Fucking astute, Sherlock. Yeah, I came here as a kid. Before you ask, eh, family visits.”  _ Back when I had some semblance of a normal family…  _ She cast her memory back to those times her mother would get so worked up from taking care of her, she’d be shipped to Aunt Casta’s for a few days. Casta wasn’t a blood relative, which was probably why she was halfway decent, though not super concerned with providing any real supervision. A latchkey kid left to wander an unfamiliar town; it’s amazing all she ever did was end up at the playground closest to Casta’s house. She’d play with the other kids there for a few hours, a particularly excitable little blonde girl always trying to… Wildcat seized up a bit, realization dawning on her. It was probably coincidence, but she couldn’t deny that something about Adora tickled the back of her mind. “You a native here?”

Adora buzzed with excitement that the other woman was beginning to ask her questions in return. “Yup, born and raised! Thaymor, you can check out any time you want, but can you really ever leave?”

“Sure, yeah.” Wildcat murmured absently, not really hearing anything past the confirmation. “You went to school here when you were a kid too, I’m guessing.”

“Well, yeah. My parents certainly couldn’t afford to ship me off to boarding school.” It was a fairly standard get-to-know you question, but phrased in a very awkward way. The only conclusion Adora could draw was that the woman couldn’t quite tell if she had graduated from high school yet or not. She decided it was best to confirm that life detail. Adora may be eighteen, practically ready to strike out on her own, but she was still looking forward to getting that piece of paper stating she’d survived the last twelve years of schooling. “Still do for a couple months more.”

“Your primary school was on Chestnut and Sycamore, pretty close to the library.” Adora was now getting a little skeeved out with the fascination this woman had on her experience in the public school system. And why would she bother looking into where the  _ elementary school _ in town was? “Don’t worry about confirming, I know the answer is yes.”

“... How? Why?”

“You even wore those stupid skirts back then, though think it was a pretty pony on the bottom and not whatever cat creature you’ve got now.” Wildcat flicked her eyes down, brows furrowing together. “Honestly, what  _ is _ that thing?”

Adora could only gape, ignoring the question. She was completely lost as she was to what was happening. Maybe it was just a lucky guess; most eight year old girls probably had a horse phase. Most towns probably had streets named after trees. But the way Wildcat was talking, with such familiarity… 

“You were about as pushy and annoying back then as you are now. Always trying to strike up a game out on the blacktop; show up the boys.” The corner of her mouth turned upwards, a sharp canine peeking out. “And show off  _ for _ the girls, apparently.” Satisfied by her confusion and discomfort, Wildcat finally decided to put her new friend out of her misery. “We were best buds on the playground and yet, you don’t seem to remember me at all. Gotta say, I’m pretty hurt.”

“Wait, are you saying…” The pieces were sliding together; it made sense, though also seemed like an impossible happenstance. “You’re the magicat girl who sometimes came around to play with us.” Adora couldn’t tell if it was a statement or a question as it tumbled out of her mouth.

“Ding, ding, ding we have a winner! Don’t know why you seem so shocked. How many heterochromatic magicats cross through here, princess?” Wildcat pointed at her mismatched eyes. “You’d think that would have been a big fucking clue for you.” 

“Hey! How could I have known about the eye thing? You always wore those stupid sunglasses!” She drummed her fingers on the counter, trying to fish for memories she swore had been lost to time long ago. “I see you still rock shades now, but I’m a little disappointed. Back then they were sparkly and purple. Do you still have those? My best friend Glimmer would probably pay a pretty penny for that accessory.” 

“ _ No, I do not still have them _ . Do I look like I’m still nine years old?” By the way Adora roved her eyes up Wildcat’s body, her answer to that was a very clear ‘No’. She very pointedly ignored the appraising look, thankful for her darker complexion that would hide the worst of her flush.  _ Audacious, cocksure woman _ ... The thought didn’t bother her nearly as much as it should. “Hmph, you’re not wrong though. I wore those damn things everywhere. Fair enough, but still. Took you long enough to remember anything about me, dummy.”

Adora hadn’t thought about her sometimes friend in  _ years _ . It seemed so impossible to think that they’d cross paths again, but now here she was, sitting in the Crystal Castle, as a fully grown adult. How could she have possibly forgotten; how careless could she possibly be? Only a fool would allow such precious memories to slip away, only a complete dunce would... “Wait just a darn second here. I don’t think you really remembered  _ me _ either. Definitely acted like we were complete strangers when I started chatting with you.”

Wildcat scoffed, not exactly appreciating how her little game had been turned on her. No, she had not remembered  _ right away _ , but she was still the one to make the connection in the first place! But also what connection did they really have; did the hazy recollections of bygone days as kids really count for much in the face of years worth of other experiences? “One, we are still strangers. A couple games of four square ten years ago doesn’t mean much. And two… You’re blonde haired, blue eyed, and light skinned. How many people like that do you think I cross in a  _ day _ ?” Wildcat recalled her being an energetic, toeing the line towards overzealous, little blonde pest. On second thought, maybe not that much had changed about Adora in the last ten years.

Reluctantly Adora had to admit her physical description didn’t stand out quite as much as Wildcat’s, but it still stung to hear. She certainly found the magicat to be pretty extraordinary. “Geez. My head is still reeling. It’s such a small world.”

“Suppose so.” She took another swig of her drink, blocking out the annoying voice in her mind that also pointed out that the days playing with that pest were amongst the top of her childhood memories. Which really wasn’t saying much in the grand scheme, since it was a little like being thankful for only a perpetual drizzle instead of a torrential downpour of acid rain, but she had to admit their stupid games of makebelieve were an umbrella from time to time.

“So,  _ really _ . What brings you back here?” Adora felt like she could be a bit more pressing now that they had rediscovered this bond. Of course Wildcat was right; it wasn’t an unbreakable one. But she was pretty sure she could ask for a straight answer from the girl that used to hiss at her when she didn’t get her way and who she got stuck in the tube slide on multiple occasions.

“Wasn’t really looking to come back at all but sometimes life’s shit like that.” Wildcat gave a short sigh, setting her nearly empty bottle down on the counter with a little more force than necessary. “And I told you. Work.” 

“All right then, quick recap. You knew me at eight years old. You’re not in school anymore, but you are a working lady, which brought you to town. What is it that you do?” Adora was running through the facts mostly for her own peace of mind, still a bit frazzled at their early-life connection. It wasn’t that she was ignoring that the woman’s tail was beginning to lash behind her again and she  _ had _ noticed the heavy way she’d placed her drink back on the counter. Those things just weren’t quite at the forefront of her mind, however. 

“Jesus! You writin’ a book or something?” The last thing Wildcat wanted to do was talk about her profession, if you could call it that. Her connection to the Family made sure she had a roof over her head most nights, food in her belly, and a couple of nickels to rub together but it wasn’t exactly a normal, steady paying gig. This blonde princess had been pretty hot at the start, but Wildcat wasn’t looking to get the third degree from her, babe with a couple shared childhood memories or not. 

The sudden outburst was jarring to say the least. Adora had thought it had been going pretty well, but she could tell she had stumbled on to a sore spot. Not for the first time in her life, she cursed herself for being a bit oblivious to social cues, particularly when something interested her. And Wildcat was damn near fascinating. “I didn’t mean to rattle your cage. I just…” Adora worried her bottom lip, disappointed at how her attempt at being brash with alluring candor was quickly going up in flames by this point. “You’re just about the most interesting person to ever walk through these doors. Not to mention how fine you look while doing it... All my gay good sense,” She snapped her fingers, “immediately gone. I know I can be a little intense, but maybe I could still buy you that burger? As a way to say I’m sorry for being such an ass? I promise I’m kinda funny once you get to know me.” She paused for a moment, wanting nothing more to bring a little levity back into this curious meeting. “... And I’m definitely still the champ at dodgeball.”

“Only you would find a way to ask more questions while trying to apologize.” There was a lot to unpack in the woman’s apology, but Wildcat really didn't have the mental fortitude for it right now. Or possibly ever. She was here to do a job and Shadow would tan her hide if she dallied due to a ditzy dame.

Adora watched the woman drain the last of her Coke and eye the kitchen window. It was pretty obvious that no one was in there working on her order. Before Wildcat could get any ideas about cutting this almost-date short, Adora sprang into action. “You need another drink!” She pushed herself off the barstool and on to the counter, swinging her legs around so they dangled over the other side. “Another Coke?”

“Uhhh… Are you really supposed to go back there?” Wildcat blinked, though whether it was from the blonde’s haste to replenish her beverage or the fact she had vaulted herself over on one surprisingly muscled arm she couldn’t say. She’d spent way too much time here, ignoring the realities of her life. “Look. Adora…”

“Yeah, Wildcat?” Impossibly blue eyes turned to look at her, pleading at her to not finish that sentence.

She purposely looked away, knowing it was the only way she’d remain firm. “I, uh, really should get going.”

“So soon? But, the burger…? I promise the fries really are tops. I can go see what’s going on back there…” She made to jump down and give that layabout Loo-Kee a piece of her mind.

“No! Just, I gotta go.” Wildcat thought about slamming a few coins down on the counter to cover her drink but decided her once good friend could treat her. Or since no one really seemed to be working this weird place save for one kookie old lady, who really cared? 

“... Will I see you around town at least? Maybe even back here?”

Wildcat gave a shake of her head to clear it, her short, unruly curls that refused to be tamed by the grease she applied every morning bouncing as she did so, barely raising her shoulder in a shrug. “Small town, only place to eat. You do the math.”

Relief bloomed in the blonde’s chest. “I think even my thick self can figure that one out.”

The magicat gave her a rare, genuine smile as she stood from the stool. Popping the collar of her leather jacket, she walked away. “Later, Adora.”

“See ya... Wildcat.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's slang that might not be super intuitive...
> 
> (Have) a gas- a good time  
> Apple butter- smooth talk  
> Backseat bingo- making out/sex, specifically in a car
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Wildcat playlist on Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4KsAJMDmHOJOiyU4XcR4hp?si=blXsru2MSzGIgC5FFTCPiQ

Shortly after Wildcat had left, Razz came out with a beautiful double cheeseburger surrounded by a mound of golden, expertly fried potatoes. Darla must have come in for a shift, because there was no way Loo-Kee would produce such a fine meal. Adora was still seated at the counter as it was placed in front of her. The sight of culinary excellence drew out a most forlorn sigh.  _ Would have been perfect... _

“What? You don’t like it? Mara, you are so picky! What to even do with you! You say to Razz, ‘Bring the handsome cat-woman the best sandwich ever. I want to spoil her rotten so she will agree to go on a real date with me.’ We provide, even chasing away the bad cook and bringing in the best one, only to deliver it to this sour puss?” The old woman blinked behind her thick lenses, finally noticing Adora was now seated alone. “Ah, flighty kitty cat left. Oh, my Mara, do not be sad. It is only for a little while and you are brave.”

“Thanks, Razz. I really hope you actually didn’t drag Darla from home to cook for me, though, really that would explain a lot. It’s also kind of sweet if you did and she agreed to it. Wildcat had to go, but I promise I won’t let this burger go to waste.” She feigned as much enthusiasm as she could, taking a large bite. It was perfect in every way possible, except for the fact it wasn’t meant for her. “So delicious!”

“Do not lie to me, Adora. Razz knows when the enjoyment is real. But eat, eat. It will help you think.” The old woman wandered away again, possibly to bother more staff members at their homes. The benefits of being the owner, Adora supposed.

As she chewed, she pondered this new development. The magicat was right, forgotten childhood chalk drawings didn’t make a friendship. But something about the woman just tugged on her; maybe they weren’t friends now, but that could change, right? Still, Adora couldn’t discount how abruptly the woman had fled. It was obvious that she had gotten irked by something, but what set her off?

Adora ultimately decided she had spent enough time questioning herself when she could be throwing these out to the other princesses. Glancing back at the Throneroom, she saw heads all ducked together in conference. She had the sneaking suspicion they were discussing whether one of them should head over to see what had gone down. Really she couldn’t believe her friends had left her alone for the entire conversation with Wildcat. It hadn’t occurred to her at the time, but it would have been so easy for Bow to come interrupting under the guise of needing a new drink or Glimmer could have come stomping over to make her presence acutely known. Wildcat must really scare them; wait until they found out the Big Bad Greaser was the kid with the glittery sunglasses from their youth.

“What’s the story, morning glory?” Glimmer called out in a sing-song as soon as Adora approached their spot.  _ Uh-oh, she’s being cutesy. She’s worried. _

Before Adora could answer her, Perfuma chimed in. “What’s the tale, nightingale?”

“Ugggh, you guys are the  _ worst _ .” Mermista groaned. Adora felt a rush of affection for her friend. At least someone was on her side. “But seriously, what’s the word, hummingbird?”  _ That was short-lived. _

“Yup! How went the chat with the cat?” Bow asked, with a friendly, unassuming grin on his face.

Adora took a deep breath in, wondering why she ever thought that seeking counsel from these people was a good life decision. She was having a perfectly fine moping session all on her own, free of any playful idioms. “If you all stop rhyming for two seconds, I might actually tell you. Really, I shouldn’t at all because this behavior should not be rewarded.” She turned to face the last member who spoke. “And Bow? I’m most disappointed in you. I expect you to  _ discourage _ these yahoos, not add to it.”

“What! What did I do?” His dark brown eyes flicked back and forth nervously, obviously replaying the entire interaction to find his error. It dawned on him suddenly, an amused, self-effacing grin spread across his mouth as it did. “ _ OH! _ I said cat and that woman was a  _ magicat _ . Hah, and here I was going for ‘cool cat’. Okay, guess that was a little cringey. Sorry, Adora.”

“Ugh, just get to it already!” Mermista interrupted, crossing her arms as she slunk against the back of the booth. That pose of practiced indifference was a certain sign that she was dying to hear more. “Doesn’t look like you exactly struck out, Grayson, but you’re not smiling either.”

“She did seem to leave in a bit of a hurry.” Perfuma noted mildly, sipping at her iced tea.

“Yeah, she kind of did. How did it go, Adora?” Again Bow brought up the rear in the line of questioning.

“Do I need to repeat that you all need to give me a  _ second _ so I can actually answer? Goodness, you’re no better than a bunch of clucking hens.” Perhaps it was a little unkind, but she came over here for help and they really weren’t giving her any time to spill. She stared each one of them down, demanding an oath of silence that she knew was going to be immediately broken. She drew a breath, trying to figure out where to begin. “Okay. Well, no I did not strike out… but I’m not sure if I really got anywhere either.” 

“No hot date with the Harley rat. How disappointing.” Glimmer remarked flatly.

“Hey! Don’t call her that. She was really cool to talk to.” Adora fixed her friend with a hard stare that spoke volumes of what she would and would not tolerate. “I mean it, Glim, don’t even go there.” Satisfied that Glimmer at least had the decency to look a little ashamed, especially when no one else echoed her rude sentiments, Adora continued on. “No date, but that’s okay. I didn’t  _ really _ ask her out. Kind of. Maybe.”

“Wasn’t that the whole point of going over there, Grayson?”

Reluctantly, Adora agreed with her sardonic classmate. “It was, yeah. I mean, I sort of did…”

“By making pushy, questionably charming advances?” Perfuma interjected before Adora could collect her thoughts enough to explain herself further. “The same thing you did to me, which while flattering and  _ very  _ enjoyable at the time… Adora, if I may offer some insight based on personal experience, it’s much better when you calm down and be your naturally goofy self. You’re quite endearing when you’re not putting on a show.”

“But the show is fun! It’s who I am; my mouth gets going and I just can’t stop.” Adora whined, resisting the urge to throw her hands across the table and drop her head down in defeat. Her friends probably wouldn’t begrudge her drama, at least at the moment, but as she replayed the meeting over again in her head, she quickly realized the theatrics weren’t necessary. “Your insight is noted, but actually, I think it was working for her. She was kind of diggin’ the Big Energy until…” She trailed off, not altogether certain how to end the sentence.  _ Everything was going fine ‘til I asked how she got her dough. _ She knew work wasn’t a gas for anyone, but it was hardly something to beat feet over. Ultimately she waved the puzzle aside, determining that wasn’t the juicy part of conversation. Adora took a moment to fortify herself in preparation to share the big news. “Until she had to split. But guys, there’s something else. You’re not going to believe this.” All eyes turned to her, drawn in by the gravity of her voice. Adora paused again for a moment, still a little stunned by the coincidence of it all. A childhood companion just reappearing after ten years? Really, what were the odds. Slowly, she began to speak. “Do you remember that magicat girl we used to run around with?”

“Oh. Was that her?” Glimmer asked politely. She was attempting her best behavior after the verbal gaffe earlier. She could at least manage mild interest if it meant so much to her best friend. 

“Um. Yes.” Adora felt like the wind had been ripped from her sails. It had been such a twist; she’d really been hoping for more of a “Oh, my gosh! I cannot believe this development. She must join our friend group again, Adora, please do everything within your power to make certain that she does, possibly as your girlfriend because she is incredibly hot and seemed a little sweet on you, in a ‘Don’t get too close to me, I might bite’ kind of way!” With a swallow, she pushed away all thoughts of Wildcat biting.  _ Not the time; later, when you’re alone. _

“Huh. Well, there ya go.” Glimmer murmured, staring at her now empty shake glass. Well, really Adora’s empty cup; if you decide to go traipsing after strange women, any food left behind was forfeit. That was just the rules. “Bow, love, would you see about a top off? I’m actually thinking I’m in the mood for an orange fizz.”

He gave his girlfriend an indulgent smile, nodding his assent to her request before politely inquiring after the rest of the women’s beverage needs. It was so nice to have a gentleman in the group.

Adora declined his offer, trying to not be a bit miffed by the interlude. This topic was far from over from where she was standing. She brought it up again, arms gesturing wildly as she emoted. “Isn’t it kind of amazing? We haven’t seen her in ten years! What are the chances, really? I mean, we used to have so much  _ fun _ with her!”

“Uhh, I think you mean you used to. I personally always thought she was kind of a brat, ‘cause she really only ever played with you, ya know.” Glimmer pulled one of Adora’s arms down and out of her face, entirely used to the agitated hand talking that came when her best friend was really worked up about something, good or bad. She shot her friend a devilish smirk as she patted her arm. “Maybe if you’re lucky, that won’t have changed over the years…”

Adora slunk back against the booth, groaning deeply. “That’s the dream…”

“So, like, you went over there, made a few bad passes and then she left? Yeah, sounds like you blew it, Grayson.”

“Hey, no! We talked for a while. You saw!” Adora glanced around to her friends, pleading for them to cut her some slack. Maybe it hadn’t ended with a Saturday night sleepover in the back of her car, but it wasn’t a total failure. It was a… launching off point. “And I’m at least ahead of where I was in primary school; I got a name!”

Perfuma cut in before Mermista could continue, knowing the deadpan woman would delight in ruthlessly teasing their friend for being so impressed that she’d learned the mystery woman’s name this time around. “The innocence of childhood… Can you imagine now ever interacting with a person without knowing what to call them?” She gave a tinkling laugh, shaking her head. “It was just so normal; she was only with us a few days at a time, and never with any consistency. Also, if Adora wasn’t free, she’d just scamper off. Rather sweet, in retrospect.” 

Adora beamed at her gentle friend, nodding in agreement. She hadn’t known that bit about the cat-girl not sticking around if she wasn’t there for whatever reason, but the knowledge warmed her to the cause all the more.

“So what is the lady’s name?” 

With a proud set to her face, Adora announced the privileged information to her group. “She said to call her Wildcat.”

She had not been expecting the overlapping reactions that followed. 

From Bow, the most musically inclined of their group, a very unhelpful lilting of “ _ Bow-chicka-bow-wow!” _ before running off to the counter to see about those drinks.

Mermista just groaned an impossibly long time, with a twist of “So  _ lame _ ” at the end for flavor. 

Glimmer began to exclaim about how that couldn’t possibly be the woman’s real name. “What kind of person does that! I told you, Adora. Trouble. Wildcat, really. She wants to make up names? I’ll show her if she ever comes around again...”

Adora blinked, stunned by the vitriol in Glimmer’s tirade in particular. She wasn’t sure she really liked the ominous note it ended on much either, but there was something far more pressing in the air. “Wait, you don’t think that’s her real name?”

“Adora, honey…” Perfuma placed a comforting hand over hers. Her tittering hum had been mostly lost over the louder reactions of her peers but it was now in full force as she sought to soothe her companion. ”I know we all kind of drew the short straw in the names lottery, but no, I don’t think that’s her birth name.”

Adora was a smidge embarrassed; sure Wildcat was a bit out there, but they went to school with a guy named  _ Tung Lashor  _ for goodness sakes! It was like Thaymor was the Bermuda Triangle of names— only peculiar ones came out. She really hadn’t batted an eye at the moniker and accepted it as truth.

“Does it even, like, matter that much? We all know that Hawkins boy who tries to pretend at being a pirate for some reason.” Mermista took a long sip of her drink, rolling her eyes heavily. “Sea Hawk, ugh.”

“Well, no. I guess it doesn’t.” Adora wasn’t sure why it stuck in her craw so much. Really everyone should be allowed to provide as much personal information about themselves as they’d like, even more to the point, Wildcat really hadn’t had to interact with her whatsoever. Something told her the fact that the woman had talked to her  _ at all _ was profound. She should just be happy to have gotten any identifying information. Unfortunately, shoulds didn’t always settle the heart. “But I still kind of want to know.”

“Know her name or know  _ her _ ?” Perfuma asked archly, quick to drive to the point.

“Oh, her definitely.” Adora nodded vigorously, not even attempting to be chill. “Don’t get me wrong, focus’s still totally on her. But a real name? Gives me something to work towards the next time I see her, I guess. Which hopefully will be soon...” Bow returned with their drinks at that point and conversation drifted towards other matters, though for Adora, she was still lost in two-toned eyes.

After four days of not seeing the beautiful greaser woman at the diner or around town (not that she’d gone  _ looking _ of course; she often walked block after block of the town over and over again in her spare time, really), Adora was beginning to think she’d imagined the whole encounter. Really, it was mostly disappointing because usually her fantasies that involved hot women were quite a bit more spicy than a failed almost-date. 

Still, as soon as class or practice ended, she would rush to Crystal Castle in hopes that Wildcat would be there to grab a meal. Nothing out of the ordinary for her, except that she always sprinted there without her group of friends. Adora couldn’t help but picture that it would be a classic comedy of errors; Wildcat probably just left seconds before she arrived. That would be just her luck.

After this latest panicked entry, Adora scanning the entire restaurant for black leather or expressive tail only to yield no results, she slumped down on a stool. With an exasperated sigh of defeat, she drooped her head down to rest on the counter. 

As was their established ritual these few days past, Razz came over with an already made marshmallow and hot fudge shake. Adora’s ultimate comfort food. She peered up at the sugar in a cup and smiled wanly. “Thanks, Razz.” The old woman waved off her gratitude. Before she turned to leave, Adora was struck with insight. Why she hadn’t thought to ask days ago... “Hey, Razz! Has Wildcat been here lately?”

Razz blinked behind her thick glasses, becoming unnaturally still. “Who is that, Mara?”

One hundred percent not the answer Adora had been hoping for. She’d long accepted that sometimes the old lady got a few wires crossed, such as when she would call her by her mother’s name from time to time, but didn’t think she was so far gone to have entirely forgotten a patron from just a few days prior. “Um, you know, the woman that was here the other day… She and I talked for a while; I ordered her Darla’s best burger…”

“Yes, yes of course! Bah! I’m a crazy old lady, not a dunce.” Razz shook her fist in Adora’s direction. “Why you call her that we’ll never understand. Wildcat? Who is Wildcat? Adora, use people’s correct names! Do not confuse us.”

The blonde’s head had risen from the counter and she was stirring her shake. She bit back the obvious retort of  _ because you’re spot on with mine all the time _ , knowing that really wouldn’t get her anywhere. With a deep breath to compose herself, she tried again. “Well, Razz, Wildcat is the only name I’ve got, so unless you’ve got info you’re willing to spill, I gotta meet up with her again. Has she been here?”

“Every day, Adora. You just come at the wrong times. Silly girl; every day she is in at lunch, rudely demanding a cheeseburger with extra red onion. Hah, like someone like her needs the extra bite! But still, Razz provides it, still with the extra love you said to give.”

At that moment, her friends piled into the diner one after another. Adora gave them a cheery wave and held up a finger to say she’d be right over in one second. “I seriously cannot thank you enough, Razz.”

“For what, dearie?” The old woman’s smile was almost vacant, but Adora wasn’t fooled for a moment. Razz would have that double with extra tears  _ and _ her shake waiting right at noon tomorrow; she’d bet her life on it.

“My chance.” Adora flashed the waitress a large grin and scooted herself over to the Throneroom to join her friends. 

Once there, she superficially immersed herself into the topic at hand, the upcoming prom, but her mind was planning a far bigger event. As the group left the diner for the night, she dropped in beside Mermista who by a stroke of luck was a few steps behind everyone else. “Hey, ‘Mista. You mind taking some notes for me in chemistry tomorrow? And well, any other afternoon classes we share?”

Mermista sighed, annoyed at the prospect of maybe having to pay attention. It was the final months of their high school career; she should totally just get to zone. Adora and her afternoon appointments were  _ so annoying _ . “Really, Grayson, the dentist  _ again _ ? Weren’t you, like, just there? Sure, whatever, it’s fine. Don’t expect much.”

Adora flashed her pearly whites, not bothering to correct her friend. Mermista would probably be the last one to care that she was cutting class, but it just wasn’t worth all the stir the rebellious action would cause if the others heard. Plus, they might want to  _ join,  _ which was not anywhere in Adora’s master plan. “You’re a lifesaver, Mermmy.” She playfully nudged her friend in the shoulder as they walked. “Tell you what, I’ll buy you a slice at Hawkins sometime to thank you.”

The stoic woman’s cheeks were suddenly tinged in pink. “Ugh! Whatever; why would you ever say that? Like, really. We never go there, so not sure what you’re getting at, Grayson. Just go away.”

The blonde laughed at her friend’s embarrassment, mercifully letting the subject drop. Hawkins Family Ristorante was about the only other place in Thaymor to eat other than the Castle; a great place to get pizza and a show. Sea Hawk was always worth a laugh or two and he spent most of his time at his family’s business. “Just thought you might want a change of pace from burgers and fries. Thanks again!” She jogged ahead, calling out her farewells to the rest of her group. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

Adora felt fortunate to have the first lunch period, which was at 11:00. That would give her plenty of time to get over to the diner, because not many sane people ate their midday meal as early as she’d been conditioned to do. It had taken some finagling to duck away, particularly when she had to extract herself from Glimmer and Bow, but she managed. She figured Mermista would inadvertently cover for her by supplying the group with her dentistry excuse once everyone noticed her absence. It wasn’t  _ really _ lying if she just hadn’t bothered to correct anyone, right? 

The fact she was playing hooky from school for the first time really didn’t hit her until she had arrived at her destination. Adora felt a little dangerous, though sneaking away for one afternoon after almost twelve full years of schooling probably didn’t put her into the running for Badass of the Year. Fortunately for her, she wasn’t looking to  _ be _ a badass, just kiss one. 

She covertly peered into the diner window, doing her best to see if Razz’s intel would pay off. She did  _ not  _ actually expect to see Wildcat seated at a booth near the back, at least not yet, but was intensely glad she’d decided to play it safe and check first. Heart hammering at the brief, but unmistakable sight of the gorgeous greaser, who once again sipped at a Coke with no small amount of disdain as she awaited her food to arrive, Adora was forced to improvise.

The way she saw it, there were two options. One, she could swagger into the diner, completely nonchalant as she made her way to the counter. In that scenario, Wildcat would notice her and immediately come over to greet her. When asked what she was doing here in the middle of the day, Adora would reply with a slick smile, “Oh, just looking for a hot meal. Maybe you and I could come back for a burger and shake after we’re done?” She had to refocus her attention from getting  _ too _ far lost in the results of that particular fantasy.

Option one was great, but it also hinged on Wildcat coming to her. Which, if Adora was being honest with herself, didn’t seem altogether too likely. So, that only left option two. Picking herself up from the ground and carefully avoiding any windows lest she be spotted, she slid around to the back of the building. Technically, she wasn’t sure if she was allowed back here but also in all technicality she was supposed to be in school right now too. It certainly didn’t seem like the time to quibble about rights and wrongs, since it was happening either way.

She had been behind the scenes of the Castle a few times with Razz when they baked. Madame Razz had been the school’s home economics teacher for years, for so long that learning to sew, cook, and maintain a home from her was practically a rite of passage for the students of Thaymor High. Upon her retirement a few years back, she’d purchased the old, abandoned corner store and fashioned it into the Crystal Castle as it was today. Adora’s mother Mara kept in touch with her former teacher and had begged the retiree to please instill some basic skills into her daughter. The only thing Adora hadn’t fully rejected was the art of pie making.

The back door to the kitchen was open, likely to allow a small cross breeze to enter over the frier. Adora slid in as silently as she could and made her way out of the kitchen, no one the wiser. It put her in the perfect position to come up behind Wildcat as she sat waiting for her lunch.

“Heeey, Wildcat.” It was probably unbecoming to mentally congratulate oneself as voraciously as Adora was currently doing, but that glossy greeting was an absolute work of art. She crooned out the simple words just behind the magicat’s ear, while still keeping a respectable distance away to maintain personal space etiquette. She considered for a moment also pulling on the collar of the woman’s leather jacket to get her attention, but decided that unexpected touches were far too forward, even for her. By the way the magicat’s tail flicked upwards, almost like a periscope seeking her out, Adora’s self-praise had reached new heights. 

The voice didn’t surprise her; really she’d been expecting it any day now, and the honey of her perfume was another dead giveaway. Wearily, Wildcat sighed out, “Hey, Adora.”

“Fancy running into you here. Mind if I join you?” Adora held her face in her hands as she purred out her request.

Wildcat gave a swish of her tail, eyes darting towards the diner door. She could bolt; that would probably be the smart thing to do. But for all her intelligence, she found herself muttering out. “Would you actually listen if I said yes?”

“Of course I would; I want you to want me.” The blonde grinned as she said it, but her eyes were a little troubled. It was a barely veiled come-on that spoke so much truth.

Wildcat’s tail stilled, then dropped to lay on the booth beside her. She hefted out a deeply irritated sigh, drumming her claws against the tabletop. Just when Adora had been ready to resign herself to a pity party over another fudgemellow shake, the woman in the leather jacket growled out, “Spare me the apple butter; just get over here. It’s creepy to have you talking behind me like that.”

Adora stopped herself from clapping her hands and giggling in delight, though did allow herself a quick fist pump of celebration that she prayed Wildcat hadn’t witnessed. She happily inserted herself into the other booth, unconsciously leaning in forward over the table just to be a little closer. She took in the sight before her, utterly relieved that the woman that so held her interest hadn’t just been a gay daydream after all. Knowing she’d probably been staring just a  _ little too long, _ Adora cleared her throat and forced herself backwards into a casual lounge. “I agree, this is much better.” 

Several beats of uncertain silence passed between the two. Adora alternated from resting her arm along the back of the seat to leaning forward on her elbows once more, her gaze never dropping from Wildcat’s face. 

The relentless eye contact unnerved the magicat. She gave the diner door one last longing look, then steered into the path she’d chosen for herself by asking Adora a question. “Shouldn’t you be in school or something?”

It took Adora a moment to register that she was being spoken to, as lost as she was in the rugged beauty of the woman across from her. She blinked back to reality; brain screaming at her to not screw up the conversation starting between them. It didn’t seem likely that Wildcat would disapprove of her truancy, so she decided that honesty was her best bet. “Eh, yeah. But I’m skipping.” She paused to gauge reaction; seeing none, Adora was forced to up her ante by throwing in a wicked grin with a few choice words that were bound to catch attention. “First time doing it, but I’m just  _ so tired  _ of being good.”

“Oh yeah?” The corner of the magicat’s mouth turned upwards. Wildcat moved in, now also leaning across the table. At the feel of a tail ghosting along the bottom of her skirt, Adora swore her heart stopped entirely. “You looking for someone to be  _ bad _ with, Princess?”

Her raspy voice had been the barest of whispers and Adora hung on every word. Adora’s head was spinning, eyes impossibly wide, but she managed the muscle coordination required to nod and choke out a small “ _ Yes.” _

The tail drifted up her skirt just a nudge more, barely perceptible, except for how the contact burned Adora’s skin in the absolute best of ways. She wanted to live in the fire of the woman’s touch. “You want someone that you can get up to no good with? Craving someone who’s naughty?”

Adora bit her lip against the desire to audibly moan at the implications behind the line of questioning. Her recent fantasies probably weren’t  _ that _ hard to guess at, but it wasn’t necessarily the allure of a bad apple showing her a good time. It was simply the magicat saying such things at all. She was utterly compelled by everything that Wildcat was. But if she wanted to play up this angle, Adora was into it too; anything to keep the woman’s attention on her and see where things could go between them. She nodded dumbly in affirmation of the questions, unable to speak.

Her tail hadn’t climbed any higher, but periodically swept across her skin in the most distracting of ways. The air around the booth was charged; saturated with anticipation. Today Adora was so glad at the shitty, slow service of her favorite restaurant. If Razz or Darla or  _ anyone _ interrupted them, she simply could not predict her response.

It turned out to be Wildcat who would throw a bucket of water over their steamy moment. Her face twisted into a sneer as she ripped her tail away. “I'm not here to satisfy your bad girl kink. Go find someone else for that.”

The words Wildcat had spoken scalded Adora in a way that seemed impossible after the enticing flickers she’d had elicited just moments prior. She blinked rapidly, tumbling over herself and trying to figure out when the lane change had happened. “What? No! Of course you’re not! You’re…”

“I’m  _ what, _ Adora?” Wildcat interjected flatly; she sure as hell didn’t need some princess using her as some brief high in an otherwise uneventful life. “An entertainment? A fetish? A chance for you to get off and have a hot story to tell your friends after?”

Adora was certain she was gaping like a hooked fish. It wasn’t like  _ that _ ! But also... maybe it was. Maybe she was guilty of objectifying Wildcat, of sexualizing a complete stranger. It did not feel good to come face to face with the thin line between ‘welcomed advance’ and utter creep. She had to try and explain herself. “No! You’re none of those things, Wildcat! You’re…” She trailed off, swallowing down the  _ special to me _ that she had almost finished with. Something like that was probably  _ way _ too much given the amount of time they’d spent together. Adora tried again, grimacing when her second attempt really proved to be no less revealing that the first. “... You’re all I’ve been thinking about for days now. I asked Razz if you came in here at all since we met the other day and well, I just had to take the chance to see you. Talk to you again.”

Wildcat hadn’t been expecting this level of sincerity. The woman sounded legitimately upset and not in a ‘Oh no, I’ve been caught with my hand in the cookie jar’ sort of way. She’d seen a lot in her days; jumping from town to town and hanging around in some lowbrow joints attracted attention from a certain kind of person. Wildcat had learned quickly that when she was in someone’s focus, it usually wasn’t because of her winning personality. She was new, she was unique, and she was one more box to tick off on someone’s backseat Bingo grid. But she also wasn’t an easy mark and the people that tried typically needed a few stitches after (not everyone though; a girl had to have  _ some _ fun). It had made her cautious and not real open to believing the best in others. She rarely engaged with strangers that tried to chat her up even if it was entirely innocent. Though, something about Adora a few days ago piqued her interest; brazen words from such a frilly source were novel at least. 

“I’m beginning to think…” The blonde released a long breath. “No. I know for a  _ fact _ that I was being incredibly stupid the other day. I apologized for it then, but it was pretty rushed. I meant it! Please don’t think that I didn’t.” Wildcat gave no indication of how she felt about Adora’s apology four days ago one way or another. “But if you think you’re just a… kink for me. Well, then we have a problem.” Adora stopped averting her gaze and focused in on the woman across from her once more; utter remorse showing clearly across her face. “One that I caused.” 

The magicat opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it, brows hitching together slightly.

Adora continued on, not wanting to break her stride. “Wildcat, I’m really sorry I made you feel that way. I, uh, can sometimes go a little overboard when I’m nervous… And pretty girls like you  _ definitely  _ make me nervous.” The blonde flashed a weak grin, hoping to ease some of the tension around them, but was crestfallen to see that magicat’s ear had flicked in irritation at the word ‘pretty’. She cursed her big mouth, but steeled herself to move forward. Adora needed to finish her apology, not for herself, but for the person she’d wronged. “This is not an excuse for my shitty behavior whatsoever, please once again,  _ believe me _ . I thought you kind of liked it the other day. So, I kept it up. But like, even if you did then that doesn’t mean it’s okay  _ now _ … Or maybe you didn’t like it at all and were just too polite to say anything before…?” The blonde winced; the possibilities of how much she was in the wrong were endless. “Regardless, I am  _ really _ sorry and will never bother you again.” Adora started to leave the table, not sure where she would go, but after the mess she had made of things, knew staying at the Castle was not a possibility at this time.

Wildcat sighed heavily and began to fidget with her bottled drink. “Sit back down, Adora.” The words were grumbled between clenched teeth. The blonde paused, frozen and half-raised off the bench of the booth. “I mean it, sit.” 

Adora woodenly complied with the command, realizing the woman probably wanted a chance to go off on her first before telling her to hit the curb.  _ It’s okay; I deserve it. _

Wildcat peeled more of the label off her Coke, before groaning and dragging a hand down her face. “Look, I flew off the handle there for a minute. I’m not sorry for it because fuck, if you’d seen some of the shit I have, you’d get it for sure… But I’m pretty sure you’re just an idiot and not an utter perv.”

Adora chuckled, her nervousness apparent in the sound. “You’re not wrong there; I’m pretty dumb at times.” The anxious giggles tapered off, though the stress remained in full force. “But, um, I’m a little surprised you’re still giving me the time of day? I mean, I assumed you were into me when clearly you weren’t. Said some pretty inappropriate things along the way, right from the start no less… That’s a crummy thing to do.”

The magicat growled, tail thumping against her seat. “Don’t really need the play-by-play, Princess, I was there.”  _ She’s really gonna make me say it, huh? _ “All right, dummy. I liked it, all that stuff you were saying the other day. And that should be pretty obvious because do you really think that I wouldn’t tell someone to fuck off who was bothering me? Or that I would be  _ polite _ to someone that was pissing me off…” She gave a vicious smile, clinking her very sharp claws against the glass in her hand to illustrate exactly what she might do to a real irritant. It calmed her enough to continue speaking. “Look, don’t read into this or whatever… But yeah. I liked it. It was hot and unexpected.”

Adora entered fish mode again, jaw dropping open at the admission. 

“Don’t look so surprised, Princess, you gotta realize you’re an absolute babe.” 

“Uhhh… No? You? I mean.” Adora cleared her throat. Wildcat thought  _ she _ was hot? Sure, she knew she was pretty okay and had a few things to offer someone… But that such a goddess among mortals would ever deign to look at her in return. “You’re the hot one!”

The woman stilled, then tipped back the remainder of her drink. She looked around the restaurant, begging for someone to come rescue her.  _ Why the fuck does it take so long to get a bite to eat around this joint? _ “I am not going to sit here and argue with you about this. I said what I said, so you can drop the selfless hero act. Maybe quit beating yourself up so much, that’s not exactly a turn on for me.” It was a lie, of course; that earnest apology did things to her more than hours of filth and depravity ever could. Because Adora seemed like she really  _ meant _ it; wasn’t just trying to get her kicks where she could. Wildcat hadn’t meant to show off her sore spot so plainly, but she wasn’t just some hoodlum. She’d been painted with a wide brush all her life and just sometimes it got to be too much. “Not even sure why this matters to you so much anyway. Apologizing and stuff.” 

Adora’s brows furrowed together. She spoke in a soft voice, with an almost pleading tilt. “How could it not? You matter to me.”

How did this lacy loser manage to  _ do _ this to her? Wildcat looked about ready to crawl under the table and hide. Instead she mumbled out, “I’m only in town for a little bit. I’ve got a job to do and then I’ll be moving on.”  _ You get it, Princess? I’m temporary. I  _ **_don’t_ ** _ matter. _

“Only for a little bit, huh?”

“That’s what I said.” Wildcat hoped that would be the end of that and maybe, just maybe, she’d actually get her food one day. It wasn’t like the place was packed this early in the day.

“All right, then. I get it.” Adora gave a decisive nod, flushing with excitement when she swore she saw a hint of disappointment in the other woman’s eyes. If she thought for one second that was a determent, the magicat had a lot to learn about her. Maybe they wouldn’t have all the time in the world, but why give up a chance at something that might leave you with a good memory or two? “Go out with me, Wildcat. We’ll have a couple laughs, share a good time or two, then call it quits when you gotta hit the road. What do you have to lose, really?”

Wildcat could think of any number of answers to that question; her time for sure, her dignity because Adora was such a doofus, but as those angel eyes stared her down, the one that slipped out was a simple, “... Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, folks, here's this chapter's slang glossary:
> 
> Jelly roll- Typically a men's style; hair combed up and forward on the sides, then rolled together at the top of the head. A large curl is created in the middle of the forehead.  
> Here's a site that has a picture; it's the last one in the list of course!  
> https://www.vintagehairstyling.com/bobbypinblog/2019/07/mens-vintage-1950s-haircuts-ducktail-tutorial-and-more.html  
> Aqua Net- brand of popular hairspray  
> Passion pit- Drive-in movie theater  
> Beatnik- Artistic person of the time who rejects conventional society. Think coffee, jazz, & poetry while dressed in all black.  
> Shiner- black eye

They agreed to meet up on Saturday evening around dinnertime. Adora had offered to pick Wildcat up at her place, but the magicat scoffed at the suggestion. “Like I really want you to be able to show up at my pad whenever you want. Pick me up here at the Castle, dummy.”

During the school year there wasn’t much reason to bring out Swift Wind. It was possible to walk anywhere you needed to go in Thaymor without much trouble. But tonight they wouldn’t be staying in town, no, Adora was going to take her date to the city, Elberon. 

She’d spent all afternoon bringing Swiftie to a glossy sheen several times over; anything to distract herself from literally counting down the minutes until it was time. Then there was the matter of making herself just as presentable, but at least her hair poof was behaving today (the several layers of Aqua Net helped to ensure that). All the effort was worth it as she made her way to the diner, arriving in several short minutes. Adora wasn’t late, thank god, nor was she too early. That showed a really promising start to the night.

“You… You’re not wearing your jacket.” The blonde was transfixed as she caught sight of the woman she had been thinking about all day. She had planned out a much more graceful hello, but the slight change to her date’s attire threw her off completely. Or maybe that was just the effect the magicat had on her; anything was possible. Wildcat was leaning against the front of the restaurant in a crisp, maroon button up shirt, black jeans, and boots. Her short hair was still slicked back into her trademark jelly roll, but it seemed a little more intentional than normal. A single strand dipped down to lay partially over one eye- the golden one, from the nest of curls across her forehead. Adora’s heart stopped as she wondered just how much oil and pommade it had taken to create such crafted messiness. She shook her head, coming out of her stupor, as her mouth curled up into a knowing smirk. Wildcat was hot always, but the idea that maybe she had taken  _ time _ to get ready for tonight... “Aww, did you get all dressed up for me?”

“Shut up! It’s not too late for me to split and save myself from all this.” Wildcat barked as she walked towards Adora’s car, leaving that smug, blonde grin behind her. The heavy blush across the magicat’s cheeks remained even as she hopped into the passenger’s side.

Adora hurried after her, sliding to the opposite side of the car. She took a quick moment to compose herself, then brought her smirk back in full-force. “Now don’t go and do a thing like that. Fun hasn’t even started yet.” The blonde lightly teased, part of her really still not believing that this was actually happening. Wildcat here, Wildcat preparing herself to go out with Adora; it was all too much in a very good way. Her breath caught as she continued to look at the slightly sulky woman. “You look… Wow. Just really keen.”

The magicat snorted and glanced over at the near-brainless person that would be operating the motorized vehicle she was currently sitting in. She looked good, of course; Wildcat ruefully admitted to herself that Adora could be in a potato sack and still come out looking like a total babe. But she still couldn’t help but needle slightly when she saw the woman in yet another one of her super weird skirts. The flowy cat was gone, now replaced with a strange geometric pattern. Aliens and runes; she was spending her Saturday night with this person. “Are those dumb skirts all you own? At least I put some effort in.”

Adora laughed as she took her foot off the brakes, one arm now hanging over the side of the door. It was a beautiful spring evening, the kiss of summer in the air, and balmy enough to warrant the top being down. Before they really started to move, she gave her passenger a small wink. “We can play dress-up sometime if you really wanna find out. You can undress me all you want.”

Wildcat scoffed, not ready to dignify that stretch with any sort of answer. She knew that her cheeks were still not back to their original color, just to add to the embarrassment. She turned instead to watch the town she was temporarily staying in pass by as they picked up speed on the main road. Quaint place, not much to it beyond a few storefronts she’d get around to checking out eventually and the only restaurant the magicat had managed to find so far, but homey in its own right. A lot better than most of the slums she’d stayed in before. After several moments of silence, Wildcat stopped watching the village that was making her feel a little melancholy and looked around for something to distract her. She was determined to not think about work tonight. “Not a bad set of wheels; about what I’d expect a princess like you would drive.” 

Adora’s Thunderbird ‘57 was indeed not a bad set of wheels. A combination of pet project and Sweet 16 present from her parents; she and Bow spent most of the following summer after she had gotten it sprucing it up and making Swift Wind the envy on the block. Bow was definitely the more mechanically inclined of the pair, but Adora took to heart at least a few of the ways to keep her car in tip top shape. She would know at least what to do in the event of a flat; part of her even looked forward to the challenge of swapping in her spare. Just not tonight. Things needed to go perfectly tonight.

“Thanks! I don’t get to drive ol’ Swift Wind here that often, maybe just up to the beach during summer breaks. But it was fun transforming him! My friend Bow helped; he’s really handy and knows a lot about cars. Swiftie wasn’t nearly as pretty when we first found him. My parents skimped on things, going with a junker, knowing Bow would probably be able to fix it for cheaper and better than a shop could. And they were totally against buying me anything new.” She rolled her eyes instinctively; Mara ran a tight ship, every penny was accounted for, though no one was left wanting for much at the end of the day. Adora faltered, knowing how bad that might have come out to someone who didn’t know her family yet. “Err, not that I’m ungrateful! I mean, having a ride is really amazing and um, means I get to take pretty girls like you out so…”

There was a lot to unpack there, but Wildcat chose to ignore the obvious ‘spoiled princess’ comment. She did want this to be an okay night and she was pretty sure the woman was not enjoying the taste of her own foot that much. “Swift… Wind.” The magicat looked around at the leather-bound interior. A two-seater, soft top convertible with a blazing white chassis, just as beautiful as its operator. There was only one obvious thing here to make fun of her over. “You named your car.”

Adora drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as they sat at a red light. “Well, sure. He’s my loyal steed.”

“You are  _ so _ weird, Adora.” The words were said with a small smile. Before the light changed, the blonde turned to beam at her date. Wildcat swore she saw eyelashes fluttering; what was she supposed to do with that? She ultimately decided nothing, just cleared her throat and nodded her head in the direction forward. “Light’s green now.”

“Huh? Oh! Yes, right. Driving.”

“Articulate. Where are you even driving us to?” They were headed out of town, that much was certain. It was a tad disconcerting; Wildcat realized she probably should have gotten some details about tonight before agreeing to get into cars with strange women. And Adora was just about as strange as they came.

The blonde felt a bubble of excitement in her chest. She had grilled the other Princesses for date ideas the past couple days (and clumsily tried to sidestep their questions of when she’d run into the greaser again to even ask her out in the first place; she was thoroughly chastised for not inviting anyone else to join her rebellion), wanting to make sure that whatever it was would knock the greaser’s socks off. The main suggestion her friends had, a trip to the local passion pit for some canoodling, was thoroughly unhelpful. Tempting sure, since it wasn’t just the magicat’s socks she was trying to get off, but more than a little uninspired. Adora could do better than that for someone like Wildcat.

As with many times in her life, Bow came to the rescue. He suggested a change in scenery, noting that Thaymor really didn’t have much to offer in the quest to woo the dreamboat greaser that had caught her eye. Adora continued to drive on the two-lane freeway and explained. “Thought we’d have a night out in Elberon. It’s not too far away, little more than an hour, and has  _ way _ more going on than Thaymor could ever hope to.”

Wildcat’s head snapped towards the driver at the city name, praying she had misheard. She knew her claws were poking into the nice plush seat of the car, but the owner was just going to have to deal with any collateral damage that came with the beginnings of an unexpected panic attack. “Elberon?” 

“Yes…” The blonde had not missed the way the question had been asked through clenched teeth. “Is that… Okay?”

The greaser breathed out, trying to let some of the tension release from her shoulders. She closed her eyes, laying her head against the headrest though her posture was anything but relaxed. Of course she couldn’t just have one  _ normal _ night. Just one night away from any reminders of that part of her. They had a new set-up in Elberon and most of the Family chose to stay there when they were in town. Wildcat usually did as well, but wasn’t exactly feeling real cheery in regards to her ‘home’ right now. She’d pulled enough strings to be able to score a small studio apartment right in Thaymor so she could get the job done as quickly as possible and move on to wherever they sent her next. But she really should have expected this; the city really wasn’t that far away.

The only thing that kept her from jumping from the car as it barreled down the road was knowing they weren’t even  _ close _ to having complete control over the city. They wanted to change that, of course, as well as expand into the area around their new base. Hence the reason she was in Thaymor... Wildcat was on a stake-out to increase their business opportunities; they needed money and connections to grow overall operations. It was assigned to her by Weaver herself. The old bitch knew Wildcat used to run around the small town in her past and wanted nothing more than to see the few good memories of her childhood tainted by the Horde. Just like everything else in her life was.

She retracted her claws, realizing that this princess, her  _ date _ if you could imagine such a thing, wouldn’t take them anywhere near Horde territory. This pretty little square was probably about to whisk them to some hoity-toity restaurant where Wildcat wouldn’t know a damn thing on the menu. The thought both irritated her and soothed her. “Yeah, yeah. S’fine.”

“Great!” Adora chimed in, releasing a breath, her smile returning in full. “I think you’ll like what I’ve got planned. Should be very your speed.” She and the other Princesses hadn’t made it to the pool hall that was their destination for the evening yet, though after hearing many of their classmates talk about it, they certainly always meant to. Wings’N’Things was right on the edge of what they knew to be a rougher part of the city. Each person that had gone had a similar story; great place, killer food, and really fun... unless  _ they showed up _ . But Adora felt it was worth the risk and what’s more, might impress her date.

“You think you know what I like, hmm, princess?” Wildcat was already planning on grabbing a burger at the Castle after she was done with Adora for the night, certain she’d reject whatever fancy food the bistro she was being dragged to had to offer. 

“Yup! And if not, we’ve got all night for me to learn.” Adora’s mouth quirked up, already wondering just how delightfully enticing the burn of the magicat’s lips would be after a few dozen hot wings. “And I promise you that I’ll try  _ real _ hard. I wanna make it so good for you.”

Wildcat grew quiet after that; she’d brought it on herself, Adora’s teasing. It was way too interesting and the blonde seemed to know exactly what it did to her. She was all for a fun time, but this was approaching new, dangerous territory. Wildcat was the chauffeur for these kinds of interactions, but the other woman was making it clear that she was the one driving. And the fact that didn’t bother her at all… Bothered Wildcat immensely. She was glad when the lights of the city came in view, at least then her anxiety could focus on something else for a while.

It was a pretty unassuming place, as far as restaurants went. Wildcat’s ears flicked as she began to recognize a few of the street names around the joint, but she quickly consoled herself. She liked to wander the city streets on the good days, making it her personal mission to know as much about their territory and its outskirts of control as she could. The sight of Horde symbols scattered around town left her feeling bold. She was a part of something bigger than herself and that felt good, most of the time. Until things went a little too far, but she’d mostly blocked that stuff out. If she wasn’t the one shaking down borrowers who might be a little less than prompt with their payments or muscling out the competition in sometimes pretty brutal clashes, she could at least sleep a few hours a night. 

“All right, we’re here! Wings’N’Things.” Adora was almost insufferably cheery as she parked right outside the door. 

Wildcat peered at the large, unremarkable building, with its dimly lit sign and dull tan brick walls, and tried to piece together what the gimmick possibly could be. It certainly didn’t  _ seem _ like the type of place to try and serve her escargot or that would have a bathroom attendant try to dry her hands for her after she pissed. She was at a loss, but it was far enough away from the Horde’s base that she decided to just roll with it. “What, is this one of those new age restaurants? Beatniks inside doing slam poetry?  _ Such _ a great time.” She had visions of verse about angels and other winged things, all connected to the universe. Ugh, what crap.

“Uhh, no not quite… It’s got chicken wings… and things to do?” Adora smiled nervously; wondering if she’d grossly mistaken her date’s interests. “Like, pool instead of poems. Darts too, I think. I haven’t been here myself, but I hope that sounds okay.”

“Really?” The magicat blinked, then eyed the woman, looking for any trace of disingenuousness. She only found a perplexed blonde, clearly trying to assess if her date idea was already failing to impress. Wildcat decided to cut her some slack, because damn if she didn’t love all those things. “All right then, princess, let’s go check this place out.”

The slightly dingy, but welcoming interior of the pool house had the magicat looser than Adora had ever seen her before. A couple rows of tables where pool players were racking up and sinking their shots lay in the middle of the hall with dartboards speckled along the walls. They placed an order for wings, each half dozen coated in a different sauce. Adora only begged for mercy once, asking Wildcat to please reconsider ordering the highest heat flavor, Atomic Death. The pair compromised on the next spice level lower called Sinful Heat. Well. At least that one boded well for their after date activities.

It was no surprise that Wildcat was a shark at darts; after ordering, the woman immediately ushered them towards the relative quiet of a corner board. The music was kept at a reasonable level, neither one having to shout to be heard but they could still bop to the tunes as much as they liked (which for Adora was plenty; she danced like a goober, but it was all in good fun). Most of their conversation was just Wildcat heckling Adora as her darts took up a permanent residence on the outer ring of the corked circle, but the blonde relished each graceful jeer, marveled at every taunt that rolled off the snarky woman’s tongue, and simpered at every artfully edged quip. Something told her it was only a bad sign if the magicat wasn’t relentlessly torturing her.

By their second game, Adora was positive that this had been the right choice of venue. (Well, truly she had an inkling that she’d done okay by the third throw of their first game, at least if Wildcat’s sweet laughter and increasingly wicked smiles were any good indication.) She was soundly defeated by her date the first time, but the magicat immediately collected the scattered throws and launched them into another round without even asking. That sign of comfort and interest cinched it for the blonde; they were hitting it off. 

“Damn, princess, I thought a pitcher would have better aim that than.” Wildcat remarked as a steel tip lodged itself deep into the wall next to the board. The wall was polka dotted with other far flings from previous patrons, but Adora’s shot almost managed to be in a class all its own. The fact that a certain magicat had just decided to settle herself rather close to Adora, her tail ghosting down the blonde’s forearm right as she went to throw probably had nothing to do with the lousy shot. “Beginning to think you were lying to me about being a sports goddess.” 

“Come out to the field with me tomorrow and I’ll show you what I got.” Adora challenged, closing one eye to help align her next throw. Before she released this time, she turned her head over her shoulder with a grin. She was not quite quick enough to catch Wildcat red handed with whatever her next distraction attempt was going to be, but the words that followed certainly gave the other woman some pause. “After I buy you breakfast, of course.”

The magicat chuckled, shaking her head with a distinctive smirk. “Think this is a homerun, huh? That you might score in that shiny car of yours later?”

_ Thunk _ . A fifteen; she’d almost doubled her points with that throw. Adora collected the darts to return them to the other player, but halted in front of her date, not releasing them from her grasp yet. “No, I  _ know _ it is.” She gently loosed the other woman’s fingers open, placing the equipment in her hand. She lingered with her touch a moment, holding Wildcat’s two-toned gaze with soft regard. “But I’m actually just hoping for a goodnight kiss. Breakfast and baseball can be our second date, because I know I’m not going to want to wait long to see you again.”

The magicat licked her lips, tail twitching behind her. “Idiot...” Wildcat had just been about to point out how clich é a kiss at the front door was, especially when they were free to do it right here and now, when a most unwelcome voice stayed her invitation. 

“What the hell is this?” A built woman with dreadlocks approached them, her voice dripping with scorn. She was surrounded by a pair of absurdly large individuals; one sporting an eyepatch and the other a tall, platinum-haired woman with a toothy grin. “Scorpia, tell me I am not seeing what I think I’m seeing. Because I think I’m seeing one of our members out and not wearing her jacket, but that can’t be right.”

“You’re not seeing what you think you’re seeing!” A chipper voice dutifully responded. As soon as she finished the words, her voice lilted into uncertainty. “But gosh, Lonnie, I hate to say it, but I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what’s happening. I know the lighting is a little low in here, but that’s definitely Cat-...”

The magicat threw her hands away from Adora’s, stomping over to the intruders. She gave each of them a hard stare. Octavia and Scorpia she understood; they weren’t on duty right now, as things had been quiet with their rival gangs. Those two were only pulled in when the Horde  _ really _ needed the muscle. But the third member of the squad, that was a different story entirely. “The fuck you doing here, Lonnie?”

“What am  _ I _ doing here?” The other woman stepped up, dangerously close to being nose to nose with Wildcat. She was thoroughly unimpressed by the venom in the magicat’s tone, returning it with a humorless chuckle. “Pretty sure you’re supposed to be in Thaymor right now.”

Wildcat spat the words into the face in front of her. “And  _ you’re _ supposed to be in the Valley! I know you didn’t find that slimeball DT already.” 

Her adversary shrugged. “I’ve been working like a dog, came home for the weekend. That shapeshifting bastard’s nowhere to be found. And I’m  _ not _ the only one out looking for them.” 

“They’re months behind in payment! You should be doing everything to get us our money back.”

“C’mon you two, it’s Saturday night. We all deserve a little break, right?” Scorpia tried to bring things to a low simmer, placing a hand on either one of the glaring women’s shoulders. 

The magicat stilled, all the options she had on how to handle this situation flashing before her. She knew they had drawn attention from the waitstaff with their posturing; the last thing she wanted was the cops to show up on what was supposed to be a good time out with a hottie. She muttered darkly, addressing Adora who had come to hover by her side ready to step in at a moment’s notice. “Let’s go. Now.” It was best to just cut before things got messy.

“Yeah, yeah. Of course, Wildcat. I just gotta go pay the bill…” The blonde was a bit bemused; everything had happened so quickly. One minute, playful banter that almost felt like a leadup to a kiss, the next the magicat looked ready to give this stranger a shiner. Adora had started to walk towards the counter, but a chorus of laughter made her freeze.

“Oh, god, you are not still using that dumb name!” The muscled pair behind Lonnie joined in with her jibes, leaving Wildcat’s cheeks flaming. “Yeah, Wildcat, make sure this pretty little thing buys your dinner.” Lonnie looked Adora up and down, smirking at the results of her appraisal. “Though tell you what, gorgeous, why don’t we stick this loser with the tab and I show you how a real dyke treats a fine piece like yourself?”

“Could not be less interested. You are  _ foul _ .” Adora planted herself, squaring her shoulders and furrowing her brow. “Listen, I don’t know who any of you people are, but you all need to leave us  _ alone _ .”

“Ohh, she’s got a little bite too. You wouldn’t have to buy  _ me _ dinner; only thing I’d eat is you.” Lonnie’s lip curled from its raunchy smile, evolving into a derisive sneer directed right at the seething feline woman. “Shame you need this little femme to fight your battles, though… Not so feral are you now,  _ Wildcat _ ?”

The magicat snarled, claws extending of their own accord. “Say one more word about her and I’ll shred your vocal cords.” It was one thing to be the subject of their disdain, but to drag Adora into this mess, especially in such a crass manner… The fact she hadn’t driven a fist straight into the woman’s teeth was a wonder. Wildcat really just had wanted the night to go well.

An imposing figure with a deep voice interrupted before Lonnie could push any further. “Uh-uh! None of that shit. I am so sick of you fucking Horde losers in here ruining everyone’s good time. This is  _ my _ place and I’m giving you thirty seconds to get out.” The owner of the voice was an impossibly buff woman with a long white ponytail. She cracked her knuckles in a clear warning, facing the antagonistic, leather-draped trio. “Or I throw you out in thirty-one. Your choice.”

Octavia rasped out with a low chuckle. “You think you can take all of us?”

“One good jab and suddenly you’re relying on a white stick to get around. Just fucking try me if you’re that interested in learning braille.” Her dark eyes narrowed, landing on the large woman with the pinchers. “You! You actually seem to be the only one here with a lick of sense; at least you tried to calm these morons down. Now we could all go trade blows out back for a while, but I think you know the cops would end up making an appearance then. I’m guessing at least  _ one _ of you lowlifes wouldn’t be too happy to see a squad car pull up.”

“Oooh, yeah. Very good point. Lonnie has at least one warran-...”

“Would you shut up, Scorpia? Fine, you win. We’ll leave this shithole.” The dreadlocked woman crossed her arms over her chest, scrunching her nose in disgust. Her face quickly turned bright, her smile almost oily. “... But we’ll be seein’ you around, Wildcat.” 

The group spat on the floor as they left, kicking chairs and generally being as obnoxious as possible with their exit. Scorpia, for her credit, only kicked one chair, not even knocking it down, but still came back to readjust to its original placement. She flashed a quick, harried grin at the distressed magicat, shrugging her shoulders a little before a sharp bark of her name left her scurrying from the restaurant.

Wildcat’s tail twitched, not sure what to make of the almost-apologetic look of the clawed woman. She’d never really spent any time with Scorpia one way or another; bruisers and recon didn’t often run the same missions. But she’d have to deal with that later because currently two sets of eyes were staring her down for very different reasons. She took a deep breath, wondering what part of her star chart doomed her to such continued misery. Not that she believed in that crap, though wouldn’t it be nice to blame all your life’s problems on something as uncontrollable as the night sky? Promising herself she’d never wander into another dark basement again, looking to get her cards read and (mis)fortunes told, at least if it was gonna make her this trippy and spaced out after a near-crisis, Wildcat wiped her face clear of any lingering emotion and prepared her escape. 

Adora bit her lip, completely at a loss of what to make of this whole situation. Obviously those people  _ knew _ Wildcat, but it was clear they were not all friends. The burly woman who’d stepped in, the owner of the restaurant apparently, had called them Horde but… What did that even mean? Though as she watched the trio leave the restaurant, the symbol on the back of their jackets gave her pause. She’d seen it scattered around Elberon before; over the sides of buildings and even on a couple townhomes. It was never very large, but perhaps the two angular crimson wings surrounding a diamond meant something more… It certainly unnerved her to look at for too long.

“I should go.” 

The magicat turned to leave, but did not get far as the owner came to block her path. “You, cat. Blondie. You’re staying. I don’t trust them; prefer to not see two of my patrons jumped on their way out. Blood on the pavement’s bad for business.” Her cocky grin didn’t hold much humor at the truth behind the words.

Wildcat’s tail lashed, annoyed at the sudden obstacle in front of her. “Get out of my way.” Her date wordlessly came up behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder. Wildcat’s eyes shuttered closed for a second, before gritting her back teeth together. The owner had wanted any Horde scum to leave which meant her too. It would have been nice to have one date before Adora dumped her for the trash she was. “I’m… not a  _ patron _ . I’m one of them.” She fought to keep from looking over to gauge the blonde’s reaction to that one.

“You think I didn’t pick up on that, kitty cat?” Their unexpected help guffawed loudly before her countenance turned dark. “Takes one to know one… But I got out of that shit life.”

The magicat blinked, trying to absorb this new information. A deserter? How was that possible? The Horde wasn’t some subscription you could just opt out of after your free trial. You lived Horde and you died Horde. Or so she had been told. “I don’t…  _ How _ did you get out?”

“After Hordak went down... Wait, god, are you even old enough to remember him?” The owner eyed the pair suspiciously, trying to assess their ages. She finally shook her head, long white hair whipping behind her. “Christ, all you kids look like you’re twelve to me anymore. Fuck it, doesn’t even matter, anyway. Point is, the big boss got put away and the chapter I was in, not anywhere local by the way, panicked. While they scrambled, I wiped my hands clean of the whole life. When things here in Elberon started picking up a few years back, the new guys approached me. But they learned to not come into Huntara’s territory real quick…” Her face darkened, undoubtedly remembering exactly what it took to discourage such attention. “Problem is now, the rat bastards are trying to grow even more and are getting way too bold. Keep having to kick assholes like those three out of here.” 

Of course Wildcat knew of Hordak, but her mind was spinning too much to argue. This behemoth, Huntara apparently, had just… left? Was that a possibility? She also tried to fight down the spike of guilt that surged in her stomach, knowing her own efforts to make that expansion around here possible. She tried to think of it as just making connections; need a fence? The Horde would set it up. Need a supply line for something not exactly above board? Her Family would provide. Wildcat just went to feel towns out to see what possibilities they held, if any. She might not be the most sociable individual in her personal life, but when it came to work, she could be smooth as silk when she wanted. Everyone needed something and it was her job to find out what it was that the next poor sap needed. 

… Now whether all the information she reported back was full and complete; that was between her and her own Jiminy Cricket, wasn’t it? The Horde might be her Family (funny that they all used the two words interchangeably, even when they were close to pulverizing one another on a regular basis) but what they didn’t know sure wouldn’t hurt them. She liked the open road and if the Horde grew too much, too fast, well, Wildcat might not get to travel as much or get as many freedoms as she currently had. She was all for the company mission when it suited her. Huntara spoke of problems; Wildcat’s problem was that she suspected Weaver was on to her. That could be a big fucking problem down the line, one she wasn’t quite ready to face yet. 

Huntara snapped her fingers in front of Wildcat’s face, quickly drawing the magicat out of her ruminations. “Look, you’re young and dumb, so you’re still working that part out, but I can tell you’re  _ not _ one of them. So you and your little girlfriend can stay. Sit your asses down before I make you.” She stepped out of the way to let them pass to a high top table, but watched them like a hawk to make sure they stayed put. Idly Wildcat wondered how it was that none of the other restaurant goers seemed particularly bothered by what went down. Guess the citizens of Elberon were hardy folk. 

“Sooo.” Adora began after they took a seat. Huntara had been kind enough to send a server over with a couple of fresh Cokes, but the blonde ignored the fizzing sugar water. She had tried really hard to not get involved with whatever was happening between Wildcat and Huntara, but since the owner had made it clear they weren’t leaving any time soon, she figured the magicat could fill her in on a few missing pieces. “You wanna tell me what all that was?”

“Not even in the slightest.” She didn’t owe the blonde anything and honestly wasn’t sure she could bear watching Adora’s face morph into pure disgust, followed by hatred. This is what she got for talking to people.

“Yeeeeeah, gonna need you to try again with that answer. I almost watched my date brawl tonight with a bunch of hoodlums and then she had a bizarre heart to heart with the owner of the restaurant I took her out to. So, spill.” 

Catra stared into her full glass, watching the bubbles pop one by one. She ground the back of her teeth before surrendering. “I’m sorry…” It was a faint whisper; had Adora not been staring intently at her date, waiting for an answer, she might have missed it entirely.

“Why are  _ you _ sorry?” It might have come out a little forceful, but those Horde jerks had really worked Adora up. They had started everything! Wildcat had tried to leave the situation, but they antagonized her instead. Not to mention how rude that short woman had been to Adora... Maybe Wildcat had some explanations to give her, but she wasn’t at  _ fault _ for this. It was that scummy Horde trio.

“Because no matter what that big, burly idiot of an owner says I’m still… I’m a part of the Horde, Adora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, a bit of drama for y'all! How will our flirtatious blonde take to this news? Adora may have said last chapter she was so sick of being good... but is she really ready to date such a bad girl?
> 
> ... I'll give you all three chances to answer that one and the first two don't count. ;-) 
> 
> Special thanks to itcanprobablysmellfear for beta-ing this chapter for me! Check out her newest work which features a most chivalrous knight Adora (not to mention a very spirited princess Catra!). That Adora would probably call my Adora a knave and toss a gauntlet at her feet... Or they'd both kick back with a pint at the tavern and talk fair maidens. The angst is strong in this one, my friends, but her work inspires me!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519097/chapters/67296604 
> 
> Wildcat playlist  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4KsAJMDmHOJOiyU4XcR4hp?si=PekVJcojRs-dfvinazFEzg


End file.
